


Time Warp

by eerian_sadow



Series: Jazz Prime [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: AU, Alternate History, Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a dark future, two lone survivors are trying to find a way to save everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Warp

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Dec. 10, 2011 round at tf_speedwriting, for the prompt "time travel".

“We ready to rock?” Jazz asked softly, handing the other mech a tiny cube of energon. It was less than a fourth of a ration, but if they were lucky they would have all the energon they could need at the end of the… day.

“As ready as we can be,” Perceptor replied, giving the energon a frown. “But I still disagree with the viability of this option.”

“I know you wanna stay here and keep looking for survivors, but we have to face reality my mech. Unicron hasn’t left a single robotic population alive in his wake. We’re it, and we have to stop him.”

“Jazz, the odds of success--”

“Never tell me the odds.” The saboteur gave the other mech a small, weary smile.

“It is unlikely we will land at the correct point in the time stream to make a difference,” the scientist replied. “Without Wheeljack’s equations I cannot properly calculate an entry point and we will be as likely to arrive far too early as we would be too late to change anything.”

“All we gotta do is get there before Hot Rod buys it,” Jazz said, rubbing his chest plates. The Matrix twinged in response, providing him with an affirmation but no other response. The artifact wasn’t bonded to him the way it would be to a true Prime, but it fed him enough information to be able to make plans. “The rest can be worked out on the fly.”

“Prowl would be having conniptions at your inability to plan properly,” Perceptor replied. He set his energon, untouched, down on his workstation console and turned his attention back to the equation on his screen instead. “We will only have one opportunity, you know.”

“I know,” the saboteur replied. “But even if we fail, going back and trying is better than running again.”

Before the other mech could reply, an indicator light on his console lit up. Jazz and Perceptor both frowned as the computer informed them that Unicron was in-system and heading their way.

“I had hoped we would have time for a simulation,” Perceptor said, hastily entering commands into the console.

“Least he didn’t eat this beacon before it activated,” Jazz replied with a shrug. “Let’s be gone before he gets here.”

The scientist didn’t reply as he continued to enter commands into the computer. After a few tense moments of typing, the machine beeped twice and shut down. Seconds later, a large black blot appeared in the air in front of them, rippling slightly in a non-existent breeze.

“Time to go, Jazz.” Perceptor stood and grabbed the saboteur’s hand. Even the Matrix seemed to tense as the black and white mech stepped forward, taking them into the portal.


End file.
